


Then While We Live, In Love Let's So Perserver

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Flowey and Gaster make out.





	Then While We Live, In Love Let's So Perserver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> Note that Flowey is over 18 in this fanart, not that I know how you'd be able to tell.


End file.
